Big Time Interrogation
by UnpredictablyRandomOne
Summary: Carlos lies to the guys, letting them know something is wrong. Kendall decides to try a different technique to get to the bottom of things. OneShot Rated T for safety


So... I was watching some cop show and this happened. I enjoyed writing it, I really hope you enjoy reading it. Let me know through some reviews and favorites, please?

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush and am not making any money from this.

* * *

Carlos hid his hands inside his jacket pocket, feeling tired and weak as he walked home after a long day at work. It had been exactly one week since he'd started working at Casual Clothing part-time and he was ready to call it quits. He loved his job, well, kind of but the people he worked with were really mean to him. They called him short, Klutzy-Garcia, Bad Luck Carlos, a trouble magnet and a bunch more names.

He knew he wasn't perfect but instead of helping him get better, they laughed at him and put him down. His boss, Johnny, was the meanest of them all; he constantly threatened to fire him and tell everyone how much he messed up. Carlos tried really hard not to mess up but sometimes accidents happened, they weren't even that big a deal but they made it seem like they were. The only reason he was still working there was to prove to his friends that he could keep a job for more than a month.

Carlos wasn't known for keeping jobs, the longest he'd lasted at a job was for a month and a half before he'd gotten bored and quit. His previous bosses hadn't minded how clumpsy he was, they had all liked his attitude and the clients loved him. Clients loved him at Casual Clothing, too but his coworkers didn't, they thought he was a loser. He knew that because they told him everyday.

He walked up the steps to his house and pulled out his key, hoping his family was either out or watching tv in the living room, that's what they usually did on a Saturday night. Walking inside, he didn't hear the tv so he figured they'd gone out, which was confirmed by the note on the fridge from his mom. Opening the fridge, he pulled out the orange juice and some corn dogs, wanting to get something in his empty stomach. One of the girls at work, Maggie, had eaten his lunch and since he hadn't taken any money, he'd gone hungry for the rest of the day.

Pulling the corn dogs from the microwave, he carried his plate and cup of juice to the kitchen table and sat down to eat, alone. It wasn't the first time he'd eaten alone but he wasn't normally feeling so sad. He was about to take another bite when he felt his cell vibrating in his pocket, he pulled it out and read the caller id, _Kendall_. Taking a sip of juice, he cleared his throat and forced a smile, knowing his friend would know something was wrong otherwise.

"Hey, Kendall! What's up?" He asked as happily as he could. The last thing he wanted was for his friends to know he was having trouble at work, they'd either shake their heads because Carlos couldn't suck it up or they'd attack his coworkers and get arrested, again. As fun as that had been, Carlos really didn't want to be the reason the police escorted them home, again.

"Carlitos, you're never going to guess what we found today!" Carlos could make out James and Logan laughing in the background and felt a little jealous, knowing they were out having fun while he was home alone. "We're at the corner of Olive and Holmes, you need to come see this. There are a couple of vendors selling hockey gear and one of the stands has, get this, custom made helmets! We can place an order and they'd be delivered within a month!"

Normally, Carlos would be on his way out of the house and running as fast as he could towards Olive and Holmes, it was only a ten minute run from here. If there was one thing Carlos loved, it was helmets. Of course, he wasn't feeling all that excited after his day at work. Actually, he wasn't feeling _anything_ but self pity at the moment. He felt like he'd never be able to hold a steady job because he got bored too easily or because he'd get fired for being a complete loser. Forcing a smile once more, he tried to sound disappointed.

"Oh, man! That sounds so awesome but I can't go out, my mom's making her special enchiladas and I'm going to help her." He mentally cursed himself when his voice went up in pitch, he really needed to practice his lying.

"I thought your mom was taking your brothers and sisters out to eat while your dad finished his shift at the station." Carlos hated being caught in a lie, it was one thing to lie but to get caught was so embarrassing.

"She did, I mean, she was but there was a change of plans and I wanted something to eat cause I didn't eat anything at work because of Maggie so my mom said she'd make me some chicken sandwhiches, I mean enchiladas and she, well, she...I gotta go!" He ended the call and quickly turned his cellphone off, not wanting to answer any more questions. He felt his palms get sweaty and wiped them off on his jeans, he really hated lying.

Picking up his dishes, he walked over to the sink and quickly washed them, not wanting his mom to have to clean when she got home. Once he was done, he went into the living room and sat down on his papi's seat, the most comfortable of them all _and_ facing the tv. He picked up the remote and turned the tv on, hoping something would keep his thoughts from wondering to how bad his day had been. He'd finally found a funny cartoon when he heard heavy footsteps running up the steps of his front porch.

"Carlos, open the door!" He heard James shout from outside as someone pounded on the door. Groaning, he turned off the tv, he should have known they would have come over, he would have done the same thing if it had been one of them acting weird. Maybe if he didn't answer they would leave and forget today ever happened.

"We know you're in there, open up!" That was Kendall and from the sound of his voice, Carlos knew he'd probably knock the door down if he didn't open up. Standing up, Carlos dragged his feet to the front, wanting to prolong the inevitable for as long as he could, feeling like a dead man walking each step he took. Before he could grab the handle, the door opened and in walked his three friends. Right, spare key. They looked as worried as he thought they would be. Logan was the first to recover at seeing his friend looking alright for the most part.

"You're okay, we thought something was wrong with how you acted on the phone."

"Yea, we thought you were in trouble." James added giving Carlos a quick inspection. Carlos pushed him away gently, knowing they were just concerned.

"I'm fine, why would you think something was wrong with me?" Carlos asked looking at the floor. _Look at them, you idiot!_ He reprimanded himself. _No wonder they always know you're lying._

"Okay, this is obviously going to take awhile so let's make ourselves comfortable." Kendall said before closing the door and wrapping his arm around Carlos. Logan walked into the kitchen while James followed the other two into the living room. The temperature had been a little over seventy degrees but now with his friends preparing to interrogate him, Carlos felt the room get colder. Kendall made him sit on the couch before he sat in his papi's seat and turned it to face the couch, now he was_ really_ getting nervous.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way, I'll let you pick which way you want this to go." He said after a few minutes then crossed his legs and leaned back into the seat. He looked so intimidating, Carlos knew he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Don't listen to him Carlitos, you can tell us whatever is bothering you when you're ready. Here, I made you some hot chocolate." Logan handed him a cup of instant coco which he glady accepted.

"Thanks." Carlos blew some of the steam from his cup and took a small sip, not wanting to burn his tongue. It wasn't too hot but it would probably numb his tongue if he wasn't careful.

"So, do you think you can tell us why you lied over the phone?" Logan asked, taking a seat next to him. Carlos watched as James leaned against the window, looking like a lone detective on some police show. Kendall continued his intimidating posture, not moving an inch.

"It's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal? You lied to us Carlos Garcia, that means it's a really big deal." Kendall said as he glared at Carlos, who nervously took another sip of his coco.

"Calm down, Kendall, he'll tell us what's wrong when he's ready." Logan patted Carlos' knee, making him feel a bit more calm. Carlos would rather talk to Logan, he seemed much nicer at the moment.

"It's about work, I had a long day." That was the truth so Carlos was able to face Logan without flinching or rasing his voice. Logan nodded understandingly, giving Kendall a wink without Carlos seeing.

"Do you want to tell us what happened? You mentioned something about Maggie being responsible for you missing lunch or something like that, care to elaborate?"

"I worked from ten to five today so my mom made me some yummy chicken sandwhiches for lunch. I put it in the fridge and at three I went to go get it. Maggie, the assistant manager was eating it when I walked to the back. I told her it was mine but she had already eaten the last piece." Carlos frowned, he knew that sandwhich would have been delicious.

"Did she apologize?" Kendall asked from his seat, leaning closer to Carlos.

"Um, she, uh, she said she was sorry?" Carlos mentally kicked himself, he really needed to work on his lying. He watched through scared eyes at Kendall who raised an eyebrow, obviously knowing he'd lied. From the Window, James stood up from his leaning and walked over to Carlos with a calculating look, making the youngest more nervous. Carlos, feeling cornered, did the only thing he could think of, he stood up and pointed a finger at James.

"Stay away from me! I-I have some hot coco and I'm not afraid to use it!" James stopped moving, obviously taking his threat seriously. Logan and Kendall stood up and backed away as well, knowing how bad hot coco hurt.

"Take it easy, Carlos, we're just trying to get to the bottom of this." Logan stated in a soothing voice while raising his hands, trying to calm Carlos down.

"I know you are but I don't want you guys to know!"

"You don't want us to know what, Carlitos?" Kendall asked, taking a small step in his direction. Carlos shook his head, not wanting to tell them. He looked at his cup of hot chocolate then his friends then back at his cup. "Carlos, don't do it, man!" Carlos put the cup to his mouth and quickly started drinking his hot chocolate, which by now was only warm but his friends didn't know that.

"His tongue is going to go numb! Stop him!" James shouted as Kendall and Logan ran to Carlos, one grabbing the cup while the other pinned him into the couch.

"No! I don't want to talk, you can't make me!" Carlos shouted as he tried to get free from Logan's arms. "I plead the sixth! I want my lawyer!" Kendall took a sip of the remaining hot chocolate and sighed, it was barely warm.

"I think you meant the fifth which doesn't even apply here and you don't need a lawyer because you're not a suspect in anything." Logan knowingly replied, making Kendall and James roll their eyes.

"Look, whenever you lie it's usually because you're in some kind of trouble and we just want to help. You trust us, right?" Kendall asked, kneeling in front of Carlos.

"Yes but I don't want you guys to get arrested, again." James flinched at the mention of being arrested, that had been the worst day of his life.

"First of all, we didn't get arrested, the police just took us home. And why would that be the case here?" Logan asked a bit confused. The only time the police had taken them home had been after they'd gotten in a fight with a group of bullies who were picking on Carlos for being Latino. His eyes widened at the realization.

"Are you being picked on, again?" Kendall beat Logan at asking what was on their mind. Carlos looked at the floor, answering their question without having to say anything.

"Maggie?" James wondered out loud. Carlos nodded without looking up.

"Everybody is, they don't like me at all and are always making fun of me." Kendall stood up and sat next to Carlos, wondering how he'd missed the signs of Carlos getting picked on. Now that he thought about it, Carlos _had_ been a bit more quiet, not as outgoing as before.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why are you still there, then?"

Carlos looked up at James and Logan, wondering which question to answer first. He sighed, sitting up straight and shrugging. "I didn't want you guys to think I was weak for needing help again and I wanted to prove that I could keep a job for more than a month."

Kendall shared a guilty look with James and Logan, they had teased Carlos into feeling so embarrassed he hadn't gone to them for help. They felt like the worst kind of friends at the moment.

"Carlos, we didn't mean to make you feel like you couldn't come to us, we were just kidding with you." Logan said, not wanting Carlos to think they had been serious when they'd teased him.

"Yea, we know you'd keep a job if it was something you really enjoyed. The one's you've had just haven't been for you." James added, feeling guilty.

"You'll see, once you find something you really like, you'll never want to stop working." Carlos looked over at Kendall, knowing he was right. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Guys, I want to quit my job because I'm being picked on." Kendall, Logan and James smiled, knowing they were back to normal. Kendall knew his good cop, bad cop routine would work.

"Then, let's go resign with our fists." Carlos grinned, knowing that maybe his papi would be bringing them home this time.

* * *

Oh, my boys! I love them so much! Please review and favorite, it makes me so happy when I see those notifications. Thanks for making me happy!


End file.
